Gravitasi
by anomelish
Summary: Fanon/ Fanfic sederhana tentang Brothership Uciha (ItaSasu)/ "Niichan, kurasa Aku tertarik," malu-malu di bawah selembar jubah-anti-hujan bersama kakaknya dia berujar. "Tertarik padaku?" Itachi menanggapi dengan tenang./ "Hubungan mereka terlalu romantis untuk dikatakan brothership." Naruto bergidik ngeri./ that moment, brothership yang disalahartikan incest./ RnR (* *)


Jenius Uchiha memang aneh bila dipandang dari sudut orang-orang normal. Namun jika hanya dengan menjadi aneh _segala pertanyaan_ di benaknya akan terjawab, Uchiha Sasuke memilih menjadi orang _aneh_. Toh! Tidak ada yang mengatakan jika konotasi aneh sama artinya dengan _bodoh_.

Senja hari ini ditutup dengan hujan musim semi. Ibunda Sasuke telah mencoba memanggilnya beberapa kali, seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu berbaring di atas terumputan hijau halaman Rumah Besar Uchiha, merasakan butiran air hujan jatuh di atas tubuhnya ... menerka dari mana asal butiran tersebut dan kenapa bisa jatuh menerpa tubuhnya.

Ibunya mengerti sekali tabiat anak bungsunya tersebut. Bahkan bila Sasuke diancam bahwa hujan dapat menyebabkan penyakit yang mematikan, Sasuke tidak akan percaya—tentu saja! Setidaknya Ibunya sudah memberitahu bahwa sakit karena hujan dapat membuat anak keras kepala kehilangan rasa ingin tahunya.

_Aku tidak mendengar_, yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"—Tidak! Aku yakin kau mendengarnya, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_fanfiction _ini dipersembahkan oleh **Uniqueen**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Devil and Angel (Hal 83-84) © Dan Brown

Gravitasi © EM Blash

_**WARNING**_**:**

_**Fanfiction**_ debut setelah _hiatus_. _  
__**First Fanon**_« _Aye! _Walau sebenarnya _setting fanon_ ini terselubung /**eh**  
_**OOC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sulit rasanya membuat mereka 'hemat bicara' ketika disatukan dalam hubungan _brothership_. Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin walau Sasuke dipaksa cerewet.  
_**Typo(s) and Miss Word**_« Karena terlalu semangat untuk debut kembali di-FFn, jadi editnya skiming(?). Ayo! Bantu Elsh untuk menemukan _typo_ yang ada. Satu _typo_ satu _foto top less_ dari Itachi **/wot  
PEN NAME BARUUUUUU xD**

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuma _review_ _mah_ tetep diharapkan.

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tersebut, Sasuke yakin itu bukan suara batinnya yang terealisasi menjadi gelombang dengan frequensi pas sehingga dapat di tangkap oleh telinganya. Iya, telinga! Suara tersebut terdengar jelas tepat di telinga Sasuke. Posisinya sang sumber kini berjongkok dekat wajah Sasuke sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Niichan!" Kaget, dia terlonjak hingga dahinya membentur dahi orang yang dipanggilnya Niichan. Sambil mengusap dahinya pelan dia bangkit menyamakan posisi kakaknya.

Kakaknya ini, Sasuke curiga bahwa kakaknya adalah kaki tangan tanpa gaji dari ibunya. Di sisi lain, dia sadar betul bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang mempekerjakan tanpa gaji kakaknya. Mempekerjakan menjadi kotak pandora berjalan miliknya. Kotak yang akan selalu menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Kotak yang memotivasi rasa ingin tahu Sasuke sehingga tidak ada batasnya. Setiap hal di dunia ini yang Sasuke pertanyakan ... Itachi selalu bisa memberikan jawaban dengan sempurna.

Semua jenis jutsu baik ninjutsu, taijutsu, maupun genjustu nampaknya sudah di luar penalaran Itachi. Terimakasih pada saringgan yang bahkan telah Itachi kuasai ketika dia masih di Akademi. Sekarang dirinya telah menjadi Ambu pasukan khusus. Pada tingkatannya kini, Itachi cukup percaya diri dapat menjawab segala rasa penasaran Sasuke. Memamangnya hal apa yang tidak iya ketahui untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak—yang bahkan dengan usianya dia belum masuk akademi.

"Apa yang ... Niichan lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kakaknya namun disaat yang bersamaan walau dia tidak mengerti rasa ingin tahunya tidak pernah ada untuk kakaknya. Satu hal yang dia yakini, kakaknya adalah jenius tak tertebak.

Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, mendongkak ke atas menerawang menembus gumpalan awan hitam, "Sama seperti yang Adik Kecilku sedang lakukan ... bertanya-tanya kenapa air hujan _bisa_ jatuh."

Sasuke kecil memdesis, "Aku tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa air hujan _bisa_ jatuh," dia ikut mendongkak sebelum akhirnya menatap kakak di depannya mantap, "_Aku sudah tahu!_"

Itachi menatapnya (berpura-pura) heran, "Kau tahu?" ... "Hm, biar kutebak, apa jawabannya karena langit sedang menangis?" Itachi memberikan jawaban Ibunya beberawa waktu lalu pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke menanyakan "Kenapa hujan bisa turun?".

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Sasuke cepat, ketika itu untuk kesekian kali (karena adik kecilnya) Itachi ingin mengaktifkan saringgan miliknya hanya demi membaca isi pikiran adiknya. "Air hujan _bisa_ jatuh karena _semua benda memang jatuh_! _Semua benda jatuh_ ... tidak _hanya_ air hujan,"

Itachi bersyukur dia membatalkan niatannya untuk mengaktifkan saringgan miliknya karena ternyata adiknya bukanlah tipe pelit informasi. Dia tersenyum lembut sebelum menanggapi, puas dengan penuturan adiknya. "Kau benar, Sasuke. Semua benda memang jatuh. Kurasa Bumi memiliki justu tertentu sehingga dapat menarik apapun."

"Gravitasi..." Cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi dapat melihat—walau mereka saling pandang tapi mata Sasuke sedang menerawang entah kemana. "Gaya tarik bumi ... _etto_, semacam itulah."

"Gravitasi no Jutsu? Aku tidak pernah dengar, Sasuke," Itachi menanggapi serius. "Apa itu termasuk ke dalam genjutsu rahasia yang lain atau terbaru."

"Niichan, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa itu bukan jutsu apalagi termasuk genjutsu. Kekuatan sebesar apa yang bisa menarik seisi dunia? Bahkan bila semua Biju di satukan, kekuatannya tidak akan cukup."

Itachi tertawa. Dalam hatinya dia berontak, _Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil dia ... benar dia juga jenius Uchiha._Namun pembicaraan mengenai Biju justru membuka memoriar lain di kepalanya.

"Dengar Sasuke! Pernah suatu waktu ketika aku tidak sedang memikirkan tentang justu ataupun lainnya. Terbesit tiba-tiba tentang sains. Sebuah ilmu baru yang sangat berbeda dengan jutsu. Ilmu yang membawa pada dumia yang baru. Heh, terdengar mengada-ngada memang! Tapi Sasuke, perang bisa kapan saja terjadi! Bukan tidak mungkin karenanya dunia ninja bisa lenyap. Zaman kita akat tergantikan oleh zaman yang baru. Era yang baru."

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang justru sedang terbengong menatapnya. Menggunakan telunjuknya dia mendorong dahi Sasuke pelan, "Kau tidak mengerti, yah..." walau Itachi yakin adiknya bukan tipe Uchiha yang sulit mencerna parkataan orang lain. Uchiha terlahir dengan otak yang jenius.

Sasuke menggeleng, tepat seperti dugaan Itachi. "Aku hanya heran. Ini pertama kalinya Niichan berkata sepanjang itu."

"Kau tahu...," Itachi membenahi posisinya. Duduk berjongkok seperti yang dia lakukan memang cukup membuat dua kaki kesemutan. "Kita tidak sedang _Poop_, Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi berhasil memunculkan perempatan siku-siku di kening Sasuke, "Niichan, harusnya ingat bahwa kita menggunakan WC duduk."

Itachi tertawa kembali. Mereka berdua kompak bangkit. Itachi membuat sebuah segel menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga memunculkan jubah anti hujan.

Segera Itachi membagi jubah tersebut bersama adiknya.

"Ayo masuk sebelum kedinginan. Kita sama-sama tidak mau menunda kemasukanmu dalam akademi besok, kan?"

Halaman Rumah Besar Uchiha memang cukup luas ... namun Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya membuat adegan drama seperti ini. Itulah mengapa dia mengecap kakaknya jenius tak tertebak.

"Niichan, aku tertarik," Sasuke masih menunduk sambil berusaha mencari posisi untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik jubah agar tidak terkena butiran air hujan.

Kakak beradik ini mungkin lupa kalau mereka telah basah kuyup sejak awal. Sehingga tetap berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya pada sehelai jubah saja.

"Tertarik padaku...?" sontak Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya setelah mendengar tanggapan _absurb _tersebut.

"Tidak akan! Maksudnya, pada sains yang Niichan katakan..."

Terjadi lagi, kali ini hujan yang menjadi saksi. Saksi bisu hubungan _brothership_ aneh seorang Uchiha.

V96 # 60V

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang terpaksa menunda perjalanannya menuju Ichiraku menyesali keputusannya. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus berhenti tepat di atas pagar kediaman Uchiha hanya untuk melihat drama dengan segala dialog _absurb_ dari _brothership_ Uchiha.

"Ti-tidakkah ... hubungan mereka terlalu romantis untuk dikatakan saudara..." Kemudian Naruto bergidik ngeri.

_That moment brothership_ yang disalahartikan _incest_.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto pasti salah-paham karena hanya melihat bagian Itachi yang menyematkan jubah anti hujan pada Sasuke dilanjutkan dialok _absurb_ keduanya.

"Tapi, sains itu siapa?"

Sayang untuk kedepannya, pertanyaan itu hanya Naruto simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

V96 # 60V

Di sisi lain lagi, dengan jarak yang lebih jauuuuuuhhh ... dari Konoha maupun dunia perninjaan. Seorang berdarah Italia terbangun karena buah kelapa yang jatuh. Salahnya dia memilih tidur di bawah pohon kelapa. Beruntung buah kelapa tidak pernah jatuh tepat di atas kepala.

"Kenapa buah kelapa ini bisa jatuh ke _bawah_ ya?"

"Hoi, Galilleo!" Suara lain terdengar memanggil orang tersebut.

_**FINISH**_

V96 # 60V

Elsh amnesia :'(

Ini serius, seperti kehilangan ingatan di FFn. Elsh tidak tahu kalian semua! Beberapa yang Elsh kenal nampaknya justru tidak mengenali Elsh. Inikah efek dari hiatus yang terlalu lama...?

Siapapun bantu Elsh mengingat kalian... atahu setidaknya adakah yang masih ingin berteman dengan Elsh? Salah Elsh yang lupa memang.

_But_, Elsh senang bisa kembali, bisa bangkit, dan menemukan minat pada _fanfiction_ lagi :D

SALAM KENAL xD

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atahu ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bali, Sabtu 29 Desember 2012. 02:16


End file.
